The Secret Wedding
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This is just an AU, that I wrote about what I thought would happen if Ben and Amy stayed married after their illegal wedding. It'll have more chapters that I'll upload as soon as I can. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

"What were you thinking Benjamin?" Leo asked angrily, as he paced the hotel room. He couldn't believe Ben would be stupid enough to go and get married.

"I was thinking that I love Amy and I want to take care of her and the baby." Ben said.

"How are you going to take care of her? You don't even have a job! I tried helping you with this Ben, but her parents didn't want you guys to get married and you disobeyed them and lied to me. You betrayed the trust I had in you." Leo said, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry dad, but I love Amy and I want to be married to her for the rest of my life." Ben said.

"For the last time, you aren't married!" Leo shouted.

"Well, I don't care what the state of California says, I'm married to Amy. We said I do." Ben said.

Leo was speechless, he just didn't know what to say to knock some sense into his son. He kept quiet for a couple of minutes and then said," Fine Benjamin, if you're in such a hurry to be a husband and a father, then you can continue being married to Amy."

"Really?" Ben asked elated.

"On one condition, you get no help from me. You get a job and till then Amy and you can live at the house but then as soon as you have enough money, you can move out." Leo said.

"Oh thank you, dad! I'll get the job, I'll do everything. But what about Amy's parents?" Ben asked, now getting a little worried.

"Well Benjamin, you're a married man now. It's your job to convince Amy's parents to let you guys stay married." Leo said shrugging.

Leo had really hoped, hearing this would make Ben realize how he wasn't ready for this, he wasn't old enough or mature enough to be a husband or a father. He was a freshman in high school, he had his whole life ahead of him, but nothing seemed to work. His attempts to get his son to drop this just made him more determined.

Leo and Ben left the hotel room and headed home. Over at Amy's house, George, Ashley and Amy sat in the living room.

"Amy , you aren't married." George said look at his daughter.

"I am." Amy said with her arms crossed.

"You aren't legally married, It doesn't count." George said.

"Well it counts for me, I am married." Amy said.

"Whatever you say Amy. You know you'll be in a lot of trouble if you're mother finds out about this ,right?" George said as he examined the fake id.

"If?" Amy asked surprised.

"Well I'm not telling her Sally Anne Sweetwater, I have enough problems with her already." George said.

Amy looked over at Ashley, relieved. She didn't know how she was going to deal with all this tomorrow but for now, she was just happy that she didn't have to tell her mother.

Anne really wanted to know about what she thought was Ashley's first date but the girls just said it was fine and ran off to bed to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy couldn't wait to see Ben. She knew that dealing with Ben's dad and eventually her mom would be hell but she didn't care. She was just happy being Mrs. Boykewitch. Amy quickly got ready for school, with a huge smile on her face. Her mom insisted on dropping her and Ashley to school to get some information about last night but Amy didn't hear any of what her mom said, she was just thinking about Ben.

"Hi." Amy said with a huge smile on her face, as she walked up behind ben.

"Hi, Mrs. Boyekwitch." Ben said smiling. "I have great news. My dad is fine with us being married, as long as I get a job and once we have enough money, we move out."

"Well, that is great news, but what about my parents?" Amy asked getting worried.

"My dad says since I think I'm old enough to be a husband and a father, then I can convince your parents to let us be married." Ben said.

"I don't think my parents are gonna let us stay married, my mom doesn't even know. "Amy said.

"We're gonna have to tell her, if we want to stay married. We do want to stay married, don't we?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, yeah we do." Amy said trying to sound reassuring.

"Amy, did you marry me because you wanted help with the baby or because you wanted to get married, because if we aren't even sure about why we got married, then what's the point?" Ben asked.

"I married you because I'm madly in love with you and I want us to be a family." Amy said.

Ben smiled and kissed Amy. "Okay then, how do we convince your parents?" Ben asked.

"I think we need to convince my dad first and then if he agrees, then maybe he can help us convince my mom." Amy said.

"Okay then, I'll come by around seven and we can talk to him together." Ben said.

"Okay." Amy said. She gave Ben a quick kiss and went to her next class as the bell rang above her.

Ben couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous. He knew everyone thought this was a bad idea, that they'd never work but he loved Amy and he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her. He didn't care what everyone else thought, he'd find a way to convince her parents. Nothing with them had ever been easy and this wouldn't be easy either but they'd find a way.

Ben had reached Amy's house at seven sharp, he figured the last thing he should do was be late. Amy had already told George that she and Ben wanted to talk to him. Ben, Amy and George sat at the table in the kitchen.

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" George asked looking at Ben and Amy.

"I know that the way we got married was wrong, but I love Amy and I want to take care of her and the baby." Ben said nervously.

"That's great Ben but like I've told Amy before, you two aren't married. Not according to the state of California anyway." George said.

"I know but my dad is ready to let us keep being married, as long as I get a job and Amy and I move out, as soon as we have enough money. "Ben said.

"Leo actually said that?" George asked.

"Yeah, he did dad, please let us keep staying married." Amy said.

" Come on Ames, even if I do let you guys stay married, your mom wont let you, you know that." George said.

"Please at least say you'll think about it?" Amy said.

"Alright." George said.

"Thank dad, you're the best!" Amy said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

As soon as she and ben left the kitchen, George called Leo.

"Hello." Leo picked up on the other end.

"Hey Leo, it's me ,George. Did you tell Ben, he and Amy could stay married if he got a job?" George asked.

"Yeah I did" Leo said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" George asked.

"Honestly, I just said it thinking ben would just back off from this but the more I think about it, the more I feel that it'll make them realize how hard being married and having a baby really is and they'll eventually come to their sense. Since, its illegal, no one needs a divorce and it would've been a good punishment ."Leo said.

"So you've really thought this through, huh?" George said.

"I have. Look you don't have to let them be married, I don't expect you to, I just did what I thought might be right." Leo said.

"Alright Leo. I'll speak to you later, goodnight." George said.

"Goodnight." Leo said as he hung up the phone.

George was actually starting to agree with Leo's plan but he knew Anne would never go along with it. In her defense, it was crazy letting two 15 year olds stay married. George couldn't think about all this anymore and decided to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy had decided to speak to her mother about Ben and her wedding, as much as she wished didn't have to, she knew that it was the only way to stay married to Ben. After dinner was over and George and Ashley had left the kitchen, Amy stayed with Anne to do the dishes.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Amy asked as she wiped the plate Anne had handed to her.

"Of course, you know you can talk to me about anything, Amy." Anne said looking at Amy.

"You remember last week when Ashley and I went on a double date with Ben and Henry?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah." Anne said.

"Well, we lied. It wasn't a double date, we just told you that so that Ashley could be a witness at Ben and my wedding." Amy said.

Anne started laughing. "Yeah, very funny Amy."

"Mom, I'm not joking." Amy said as she showed Anne her wedding ring that now hung around her neck.

Anne didn't say anything for a minute." How did you even get married? You're underage and so is Ashley, she can't be a witness."

"We all got fake ids." Amy said.

"Where did you get fake ids from and who would even marry you guys?" Anne asked, as she started pacing the kitchen.

"This guy at Albertson's." Amy said nervously.

"You know that it's an illegal wedding, right? You're not married according to the state of California." Anne said.

" I know but I don't care, for me I'm married and I'm telling you all this so you'll let Ben and me, stay married. Mr. Boykewitch told Ben that we could stay married if he got a job and dad said he'd think about it." Amy said.

"First of all, you aren't married, so you can't stay married. Secondly. Amy marrying Ben isn't going to solve anything. You'll still have to get a job and be a mother. No one can make that go away, not even Ben." Anne said.

"I know mom and I don't want that to go away. I didn't marry Ben so he'd help out, I married him because I'm madly in love with him and he's a great guy and he loves me and the baby." Amy said.

"I'm really happy that he loves you and the baby so much but you're just 15. Being pregnant is a huge responsibility and it's going to be hard enough Amy, you don't need to be married on top of that." Anne said.

"I know it's going to be hard mom, but I won't be alone, I'll have Ben. Being married to him isn't going to be part of the work, it'll be what gives me relief when I'm going mad with all the responsibility. " Amy said.

"Amy, you're gonna have to work on your marriage, everyday. It's a life long commitment, its not like going to the prom with someone, being married to someone means spending the rest of your life with them." Anne said.

"Like you and dad?" Amy said crossing her arms.

"Amy, you can see how things have turned out with your dad and me to realize that a marriage takes a lot of work and they don't always work out, They're less likely to work out, when you're so young." Anne said.

"Ben and my relationship has never been normal. No one would expect us to be together, despite the fact that I'm pregnant with another guy's baby but we are. I know we can make this work mom, just let us try." Amy said, trying to convince her mother.

"Amy, I know you can't see it right now but I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt. You're fifteen years old, you cannot be married." Anne said.

"Well I am, whether you like it or not." Amy said storming out of the kitchen.

Anne let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't know how she and her family had gotten here. At the beginning of this year, she had the perfect daughters and a happy marriage and now her marriage was falling apart, one of her daughter was married and pregnant at fifteen and the other, was well Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy hadn't spoken to her mother properly for a week. She knew there were better ways to handle the situation but she was just so mad at her for not understanding why Amy wanted to stay married to Ben. There was a time when her mom could understand everything Amy went through but now it seemed like she was clueless.

"Good Morning, Dad, Ashley." Amy said, nodding at her father and sister.

"I'm getting sick of all this. You two need to talk. Now." George said dragging Ashley out of the kitchen.

Amy went and sat at the table in her kitchen and ate her cereal, not looking at her mother.

"Look Amy, I know you're upset with me, because I wont let you stay married to Ben but you're too young, too young to get married and too young to know who you want to spend the rest of your life with." Anne said, taking a seat next to Amy at the table.

"I'm having a baby mom, if I can be a mother, I can decide who I want to spend my life with ." Amy said.

"God Amy, why can't you see I'm trying to look out for you." Anne said.

"You just don't understand mom." Amy said.

"Understand what? Anne asked.

"Nothing, I'm getting late for school." Amy said.

"Come on Amy, talk to me." Anne said.

"I cant, I'm late for school." Amy said as she picked up her things and left.

Anne let out a sigh. How was she suppose to understand anything if Amy never let her all the way in. She knew things were hard for Amy but all this was hard for her too, they could help each other, get each other through this, if only Amy spoke to her.

Ben entered school and the first thing he did was look for Amy. It had been a week since Amy had last spoken to her mother about letting them stay married and he was hoping that things were getting better. He looked around the hall, looking for Amy, when he finally found her standing at her locker.

Coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on her cheek, he said," Good morning."

"What's so good about it?" Amy asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Did things not go well with your mom?" Ben asked, figuring that was the only thing that could bother Amy to such an extent.

"How do you think they went? She just doesn't understand Ben and the part that really sucks is that I don't think she ever will." Amy said.

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Do you think we should talk to her together?" Ben asked.

"No, I think I should just give her some space to think about it." Amy said.

"What did your dad say?" Ben asked.

"He said he's still thinking about it but I think he's just trying not to do anything to piss my mom off right now." Amy said.

" Everything is going to be okay Amy, we'll figure a way out, we always do." Ben said smiling.

Amy just smiled and she and Ben walked to class together.

Amy had had an exhausting day. She lay on her bed thinking, she just couldn't understand why everyone thought her marrying Ben was such a bad idea, when if she said she'd marry Ricky, they'd all start planning the wedding. Why couldn't they understand that just because Ricky was the father of her baby, he didn't have to be the guy for her. She knew she was too young, too young to be married and be having a baby, but she was married and she was having a baby. She loved Ben, he made everything better, safer somehow but she couldn't help but ask herself if she'd married him to make things easier or because she was ready to start the rest of their lives together today.


	5. Chapter 5

As hard as Amy tried, she couldn't push her doubts about her marriage to Ben away. She was sure that she loved him, she just wasn't sure that a week or a month or even a year from now, being married is what she's going to want.

Amy was talking to Grace when Ben came up to them, "Hi Grace." He said and walked up to Amy to give her a hug.

"Hi Ben. I'll see you later guys ." Grace said as she smiled at Ben and Amy and walked away. She figured they'd want some time to talk.

Ben turned to Amy with a smile on his face and said "Good morning."

"Morning." Amy said, a little distant.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." Amy said.

"I know something is, you've been distant lately." Ben said sounding a little sad.

"I haven't been distant." Amy said, even though she knew Ben was right. She just didn't know how to tell him that she was having doubts.

"Amy, talk to me. What's bothering you?" Ben asked.

"Nothing Ben." Amy said.

"Please don't shut me out Amy." Ben said.

This made Amy's heart sink but she didn't know what to say." I'm not shutting you out Ben, nothing is wrong. I have to get to class." Amy said giving Ben a quick kiss on his cheek and leaving.

Amy was standing at her locker, taking out some books when Lauren and Madison came up behind her.

"Hey Amy." Lauren said smiling.

"Hi." Amy said seeming a little out of it.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about staying married to Ben." Amy said.

"Is it because you're not sure of how you feel about him?" Lauren asked. Sometimes she seemed more like a therapist than a friend.

"No, I'm sure I love Ben and I want to be with him, it's just that maybe we are too young to be married. I just, I have so much going on with having a baby and school and that's hard enough. How am I suppose to work on building a life with someone along with all of that?" Amy said.

"What did Ben say when you told him all this?" Madison asked.

"I haven't told him about how I'm feeling." Amy said.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"He just seems so happy to be married and so optimistic that we'll make it work." Amy said.

"You really need to tell him how you feel Amy." Lauren said.

"I tried, but I just end up shutting him out because I'm just so scared that he won't understand that its not that I don't love him, its just that I'm not sure I want to be married. I'm not even sure I don't not want to stay married, a part of me wants to be married to Ben. I'm so confused. What should I do?" Amy asked, sounding helpless.

"Talk to Ben!" Lauren said sternly.

"Lauren's right Amy, Ben's the only one who can help you figure this out. Plus you owe it to him to tell him how you feel." Madison said.

"Yeah and you should do it as soon as possible." Lauren said.

"I know, I just don't know how. Maybe I'll speak to him after school." Amy said.

All three of them went to class, as Amy tried to think of a way to tell Ben. She thought maybe she'd go over to his house in the evening, this was something she had to talk to him about face to face.

Ben sat on his bed with Henry and Alice.

"Maybe you're over reacting, maybe Amy just feels a little overwhelmed with becoming a mother and trying to convince her parents to let you guys stay married." Alice said.

"Alice is right, maybe all this is a little too much for Amy right now and she just wants some time to deal with it all." Henry said.

"No, this is different, it's like she's pulling away from me. First I thought maybe it was something I did or said but I can't think of anything." Ben said.

They heard a knock on the door and Amy opened the door.

"Hey guys." Amy said smiling.

"Hi Amy, we were just leaving." Alice said, pulling henry.

"Bye." Amy said.

"Bye." Henry and Alice said together, as they walked out the room.

"Hi." Ben said as he walked over to Amy to hug her.

"Look, I know I've been distant lately but that's just because I've been having doubts." Amy blurted out as she sat on Ben's bed.

"Doubts?" Ben said nervously.

"About whether or not we should be married. Whether or not I'm ready to be." Amy said, trying to gauge Ben's reaction.

Ben didn't say anything, he just sighed.

Amy continued, "I love you Ben and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I really do but with having a baby and trying to keep up with school, I just don't know if it's the right thing for me right now. I want to be married to you, its' just that I'm confused." Amy said.

"Amy, I love you, I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be married to you and have us be a family. I'm sure, but I need you to be sure too because if this isn't what you want, then I need to know. Take all the time you need to figure it out, but when you do, just be sure." Ben said.

Amy didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. She was fifteen, how was she suppose to make decisions for the rest of her life? She really loved Ben but was marrying him a mistake?


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Amy hadn't spoken for days. Ben was telling himself that he was giving Amy space but to be honest he was, he didn't know what he was. There were times when he was mad at her for not knowing , knowing that they were meant to be together and to be married and there were other times when he was scared, scared that she'd leave him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't understand why just being in love with each other, wasn't enough. It was for his parents.

Amy lay in bed, thinking. It felt like that's all she did anymore, think. She didn't know what to say or do anymore . She knew she loved Ben, she really did, that was all she was sure of . She was just so confused, she didn't know what she wanted, how was she suppose to know , she was fifteen. Amy was lost in her thoughts, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I Come in?" Anne asked from the door.

"Yeah." Amy said, sitting up.

"Look Amy, I think we need to talk." Anne said.

Amy just nodded.

" I know that you think you want to stay married, that this is what is right for you and you and Ben love each other, so why shouldn't you be married? But Amy, as your mother, its my job to tell you what I think is right for you, even when you don't like it. It takes a lot more than just love to make marriage work. It's about compromise and understanding and you have to work on it everyday to build a life with somebody. Having a baby is going to be hard enough Amy, you don't need to start living alone and building a life with Ben on top of that."

"I'm just so confused, mom." Amy said starting to cry, as she hugged her mother.

Anne just hugged Amy back without saying anything, waiting for her to say more.

"I love Ben, but I just don't know if being married is what's right for me right now. I mean, I'm so confused, its not like I don't want to be married to Ben, I do, I just don't know if I want to be married to him right now." Amy said sobbing.

"And he just seems so happy to be married and he seems to have everything planned." Amy continued.

"I know you're confused and you don't want to hurt Ben but Amy, don't stay married to Ben because you're scared that if you tell him that you don't want to be married, you'll lose him." Anne said.

"But mom, he's already pull away! I told him I had doubts and he told me to think about what I want. I don't know what I'll do without him. " Amy said, sniffing.

"Look Amy, sometimes in a relationship, what one person wants is not what the other person wants, but even those relationships work. Maybe he's just upset because maybe he's scared that he'll lose you. I'm sure being fifteen and married is hard for him too." Anne said.

"You think so?" Amy asked, suddenly sounding a little hopeful.

"Yeah, Ben is a good and he loves you. He'll wait for you, while you figure this out. You guys can make it work, even without being married." Anne said.

"Thanks mom." Amy said hugging her mom.

Ben did love her and she loved him and they'd survived so much already, what was this in front of all of that. What Amy was scared of was, what she'd do if she realized she did want to stay married. How would she and Ben be able to build a life and raise a child at fifteen?


	7. Chapter 7

Ben and Amy had finally spoken, they'd decided not to let them trying to figure out whether or not they were ready to be married, ruin what they have. Ben lay in bed on Friday night, staring at his ceiling. Without him even noticing, Leo was standing by his bed.

"What are doing home on a Friday night?" Leo asked.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't feel like going out." Ben said, lost in his thoughts.

"I've noticed that you've been pretty preoccupied lately, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Amy's trying to figure out whether or not she's ready to be married. I mean what is there to figure out, we're already married." Ben said.

"Everything! There's everything to figure out, Ben. She has a lot going on in her life right now and she's entitled to take her time to figure out what she wants, especially if it's something as big as being married. And for the last time, you aren't married!" Leo said.

"But I mean, why is she so confused, it makes things so much easier for her, I'll be there to help her with everything and I'd take care of her and the baby." Ben said.

"I know you don't want to hear this Ben but being married to Amy will not change the fact that Amy is having Ricky's baby and that he's going to be around for a long time." Leo said taking a seat.

"I know that!" Ben said defensively.

"Do you? I know you love her Ben and I'm really proud of you for stepping up the way you have and being the kind of man you've been to Amy but when you take care of Amy, you have to help her with Ricky and their situation and put your feelings on it aside. That's what being a husband is about, putting Amy first. If you aren't ready to be a husband, don't be married Benjamin." Leo said.

Ben didn't say anything, He was just trying to process all his father had just said to him. Sure, he hated that Ricky was the father of this baby and he would give anything for this baby to be his but he loved Amy and he'd find a way to put aside his feelings toward Ricky.

"Look Ben, I tried helping you with this before, I did but there's no point being married if you aren't ready for it. I know you want to be ready but there's a difference between being ready and wanting to be. If you get married before you're ready, then you're not only ruining your life and Amy's but also the baby's. So think long and hard about whether or not you're ready. If you and Amy are meant to be together, then you'll make it even without being married." Leo said.

"How did you know you were ready to be married to mom?" Ben asked.

"I was ready to marry your mom the day I met her but by the time your grandparents actually agreed, we were much older and settled in our lives and we were sure of who we were as individuals and together that it felt like there was nothing left to do but be married. Our situation was never as complicated as yours and Amy's." Leo said.

Ben smiled. "I really wish, it was my baby."

"I know you do, but don't get married because you aren't happy with what's actually happening. Don't be married for the wrong reasons, that isn't fair to you or Amy." Leo said.

Ben nodded.

"Think about it." Leo said.

"I will." Ben said.

"Goodnight , love you." Leo said walking out.

"Goodnight, love you too." Ben said.

Maybe his dad was right, ben thought. Maybe he was wanting to stay married to Amy for the wrong reasons. Being married to Amy wouldn't change that it was Ricky's baby or that he and Amy would always be connected by this baby but he really wanted to be there for Amy, make her feel safe. Ben didn't know what to do, he just wanted to help.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and Amy had decided to meet at Ben's house to discuss what they wanted to do. Ben was sitting on his bed, when Amy walked into his room.

"Hi." Amy said.

"Hi." Ben said, getting up and giving Amy a kiss.

"So.." Amy said taking a seat on Ben's bed.

"So, what have you decided?" Ben asked.

"I'm really confused Ben, I don't know what to do. What do you think we should do?" Amy asked, sound almost helpless.

"I've been thinking, why don't we do a trial run of being married." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, confused.

"Well, we could try living as a married couple and if it doesn't work for us, we could go back to our current arrangement. That way, at least we wont feel like we never tried." Ben said.

"Okay but how do you propose we do that?" Amy asked.

" We have a family apartment, above the butcher shop that my dad is ready to give us rent free. I could get a job at the butcher shop and we could move in, try living on our own." Ben said.

"Alright." Amy said thinking.

"Alright? So are you in?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I mean what do we have to lose right? But before we do anything, I need to speak to my mom." Amy said.

"Sure, take all the time you need." Ben said smiling.

Amy and Ben just spent the rest of the night talking about what being married and living on their own would be like. Both of them were so excited, some how all the anxiety of being married, began falling away. Amy got home pretty late. When she entered the house, her mom was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, how was your night?" Anne asked.

"Hey, it was good, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Amy said, taking a seat next to Anne on the couch.

"Sure, what's up?" Anne asked, switching off the TV.

"Well you know that Ben and I have been struggling with whether or not we want to be married." Amy said.

"Yeah." Anne said.

"Well, Ben suggested that we do a trial run at being married. He has a family apartment above the butcher shop that Leo is ready to give us rent free. He'll get a job at the butcher shop and he and I can move in together." Amy said.

"Amy, there is no trial run at being married. Either you're married or you're not." Anne said.

"I know mom, but we're so confused." Amy said.

"Well the fact that you're confused, shows that you two aren't ready to be married." Anne said.

"Look mom, for me, we're already married. I don't know what to do, all I know is that I don't want to look back and have any regrets. I want to give being married at least a shot. But I don't want to make you upset while doing it." Amy said.

"Amy, you don't want to be rescued, trust me. Even if this marriage works, you'll always feel indebted to Ben for sticking around and that's not good for a marriage or for you. I know that you don't want to hear this but learn from my experiences." Anne said.

"Ben and I, aren't you and dad, mom." Amy said.

"I know Amy, but even still. Just think about what I'm saying." Anne said.

"Why is everybody so hell bent on making sure that Ben and I aren't married?" Amy asked getting annoyed.

"Everyone is trying to protect you, Amy. You're fifteen and pregnant, life is hard enough, we're just looking out for you." Anne said.

"Well, stop. I know what's best for me." Amy said storming off.

Anne didn't know what to do. Maybe she should let Ben and Amy do whatever they want because that's what they're going to do anyway and at least that way, Amy would learn from her own mistakes if she didn't want to learn from hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy was sitting on her bed, trying to figure out how her mom and she had reached a stage where they just couldn't see eye to eye on anything. Amy was just staring into blank space, when her mom entered the room.

"Hey Amy, can I talk to you?" Anne asked.

"That depends, are you here to discourage Ben and I from moving in together?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"No Amy, you can do whatever you want." Anne said, sitting next to her daughter on her bed.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm tired of being the bad guy. I figure, you're going to do whatever you want anyway so I rather be with you when you learn from these experiences, instead of against you." Anne said.

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm just trying to do what I think is best for me and my baby." Amy said, putting her hand on her belly.

"I know Amy and I hope everything works out, exactly the way you want it to." Anne said.

Amy smiled as she hugged her mother. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all. She and Ben could finally move in together and she couldn't wait. As soon as her mom left, she called Ben.

"Hello? Amy? Is everything okay?" Ben asked sleepily.

"Everything is perfect! My mom agreed to let us move in together." Amy said excitedly.

"That's great! What does your dad say?" Ben asked.

"He isn't the happiest but he's okay with it." Amy said.

"How about we start moving into our apartment tomorrow?" Ben asked sitting up.

"I like the sound of that, our apartment." Amy said.

"I love you Amy." Ben said smiling.

"I love you too." Amy said.

Ben and Amy spent the whole weekend moving in together. It had been tough getting their parents to a place where they were okay with this but they'd finally done it, they were moving in together, starting their lives together, while keeping everyone happy.

It was the first night in their new apartment for Ben and Amy. Amy sat at the small dining table at the kitchen, reading a pregnancy book waiting for Ben. She could wait to see her husband. She couldn't even believe Ben was her husband.

"Hey." Ben said, walking into the apartment smiling.

"Hi." Amy said smiling, reaching up and giving Ben a kiss.

"I got you some wings, I know you've been craving them lately." Ben said putting the plate of wings between them.

"That's so sweet Ben, You're the perfect husband." Amy said excitedly.

Ben just laughed at how cute it was that Amy got so excited over wings.

Ben and Amy spent the night eating wings and talking about their days and their future, their first night as husband and wife.

The next couple of days were a dream, Ben and Amy worked like a well oiled machine, they started to wonder why they ever doubted being married. That night, Amy sat on the couch, watching TV, waiting for Ben. He'd gone out to dinner with Leo, they needed to talk about something and so Amy had just had some salad and watched TV as she waited for Ben.

"Hey." Ben said, walking in, putting his keys on the table.

"Hi, how was dinner?" Amy asked, giving Ben a kiss.

"Good." Ben said, sitting next to Amy on the couch.

"What did your dad want to talk to you about?" Amy asked.

"He has a job for me, for the summer that'll pay me a lot." Ben said.

"That's great! We could use the money." Amy said.

"It's in Bologna." Ben said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bologna? As in Bologna, Italy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I know its half way across the world and all that but I thought you could come with me." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm seven months pregnant." Amy said.

"I know, but we could have all the arrangements made for you to have the baby there." Ben said.

"I am not having this baby, in Italy Ben. I'm going to need my mom, when I give birth." Amy said touching her stomach.

"Okay, we could take her too." Ben said.

"Ben!" Amy said, raising her voice.

"Okay okay, then we can go after the baby is born." Ben said.

"I can't take the baby out of the country right after he's born!" Amy said getting irritated.

"Then I wont take the job." Ben said.

"We could really use the money." Amy said.

"I know but I can't go this summer, I'll go next summer." Ben said.

"But we need the money now!" Amy said.

"What should we do then?" Ben asked, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know Ben." Amy said getting up to walk out of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, I just need some space. I just want to drive around or something." Amy said.

"But you're seven months pregnant!" Ben shouted but Amy was already gone.

Before she even realized it, Amy was at her parents' house. That was the only place in the world where she always felt safe and she really needed to speak to her mother.

"Hey." Amy said, walking into the house, as she opened the door using her old key.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here?" Anne said, who was doing the dishes.

"I need to talk to you." Amy said taking a seat at the dining table.

"Sure, is everything okay." Anne asked, sitting down.

" No." Amy said.

"What's going on?" Anne asked.

"Ben got a job in Bologna, Italy and I cant go because I'm pregnant but we could really use the money." Amy said.

"Well does Ben want to go?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, I think so but he doesn't want to go without me. He says we could make the arrangements so I can give birth there but obviously I can't. I just don't know what to do mom." Amy said.

"Well, this is what a marriage is Amy, figuring things out, together. You should go back home, talk to Ben, really talk, don't fight. I'm sure you guys can figure it out, you just have to compromise." Anne said.

"Why should I have to compromise?" Amy asked.

"Amy, marriage is all about compromise. You can't win every fight. All of his problems are your problems now and vice versa." Anne said.

Amy said just sighed. Everyone had told her marriage wasn't going to be easy and Amy had thought they were all overreacting. She knew her mom was right, so Amy met her dad and Ashley and went home. When she got home, she saw Ben pacing the kitchen.

"Oh thank god you're home! Where were you?" Ben asked hugging Amy.

"I'd gone to my parents' house." Amy said.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid to even bring the job up. Just don't leave like that again, okay? We can figure this out, just try with me." Ben said.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have walked out like that." Amy said.

"I wont take the job." Ben said.

"But what about the money?" Amy asked.

"I'll work five shifts at the butcher shop if I have to." Ben said.

Amy smiled and kissed Ben. Even though It was hard, she'd never been more sure of the fact that marrying Ben was the right thing. She'd found her soul mate.


	11. Chapter 11

As happy as Ben and Amy were just being married, it just kept getting harder. Ben had been working three shifts, just to pay the bills. He was so tired.

Amy sat on the couch, reading a magazine when Ben walked in.

"Hey." Amy said looking up and smiling at Ben.

"Hey." Ben said tiredly

"How was work?" Amy asked.

"The way it always is." Ben said, siting down next to Amy.

"I was hoping we'd go for some milkshakes." Amy said

"Right now?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Amy said, smiling sheepishly.

"But I'm so tired!" Ben said.

"I know, but I'm craving milkshakes Ben." Amy said.

"Can't it wait till the morning?" Ben asked.

"No." Amy said embarrassedly.

"Okay, let me at least take a shower." Ben said.

Amy just nodded, getting excited like a little child. Ben came out of his shower, somehow more tired than when he went in, if that was even possible.

"Okay, let's go." Ben said, grabbing his keys. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible, so he could get some sleep. He hadn't slept for what felt like ages.

"Yeah, can we also get some burgers, while we're at it?" Amy said, flashing Ben her best smile.

"Sure." Ben said, smiling.

Ben drove Amy to the dairy shake, where she finished two milkshakes and a burger, not that Ben was even allowed to notice, since she was eating for two. Ben just had a milkshake and somehow felt recharged.

"Thank you." Amy said, looking over at Ben as they drove home.

"For what?" Ben asked, looking at Amy.

"For loving me as much as you do and for getting me the best milkshakes in town at midnight, even though you were exhausted." Amy said.

"No thanks needed, I'd do anything for you." Ben said.

"I love you, Mr. Boykewitch." Amy said smiling.

"I love you too, Mrs. Boykewitch." Ben said. As soon as he'd parked the car, he gave Amy a slow, passionate kiss.

Amy didn't know anything about her future, except that Ben was in it. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten so lucky. Ben really was her Prince Charming.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben sat at the dining table, paying some bills. He couldn't believe that even after him working three shifts, he and Amy were short on money. He'd been trying to make them make ends meet, without having to make Amy work but that wasn't going to work anymore. As Ben tried to figure a way out of their problem, Amy walked into the kitchen from their bedroom.

"How's it going?" She asked, taking a seat at the table.

"No so good." Ben said.

"How bad is it?" Amy asked, getting worried.

Before Ben could say anything, the power got cut.

"I hate to say it but I think you're going to have to get a job." Ben said, looking at Amy.

"I know but whose going to hire a pregnant fifteen year old?" Amy said.

"I know but I don't think we have any other way out." Ben said.

"Maybe I could ask Ricky to pay his end for all the baby stuff we've been buying." Amy said.

"I don't want you to have to ask him Amy, if he wants to, he can. Plus that won't help our situation. What about the job at the church nursery? I know grace said it'd be waiting for you, once you had to the baby but maybe they'll let you work from now itself." Ben said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Grace." Amy said.

"Thanks." Ben said smiling.

Amy was worried about how she'd be able to work, school was exhausting enough. But she knew she had to, she'd chosen to be married and she and Ben knew it wasn't going to be easy. Plus working was a small price to pay, as long as she could be married to Ben.

Amy had decided to speak to Grace, the second she got to school. She looked around the hall, looking for Grace and found her walking up to her locker.

"Hey." Amy said walking up to Grace.

"Hi Amy, how are you?" Grace asked smiling.

"Fine, what about you?" Amy asked.

"I'm good, thank you. So, what's going on?" Grace said in her usual chirpy tone.

It baffled Amy how grace could always be so chirpy and happy.

"I was wondering if I could start working in the church nursery from now itself." Amy said, embarrassedly.

"I'm sure the ladies at the church would be okay with that but are you sure you're okay to be working right now?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I kind of need to. Ben and I are having money problems." Amy said.

"Oh, why don't you guys ask your parents for money?" Grace asked.

"We could, but we don't want to. We decided to be married and being married involves problems like this and we don't want to run to our parents to solve them, we want to find a way together." Amy said.

"Well, I think that's great Amy. Tell me if I can help in any way." Grace said.

"Thanks Grace." Amy said.

Amy started working at the nursery the same week. It really wasn't as hard as she'd thought, it was hard but nothing she couldn't handle. Ben and she were back on their feet.

Amy came home that night, to find Ben on the couch reading.

"Hey." Amy said, keeping her keys on the table.

"Hey" Ben said, giving Amy a kiss.

"How was your day?" Amy asked.

"Good, yours?" Ben asked, smiling.

"Great, especially because I got you something." Amy said, reaching into her pocket.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Ben said.

Amy took out a tiny box and handed it to Ben. He took it, suddenly feeling like his five year old self on Christmas morning. He opened It was a gold band.

"It's amazing but you really didn't have to get me this Amy." Ben said.

"I did. I never got a ring for you at our wedding and you've been so amazing to me, I just wanted to get you something special." Amy said.

Ben smiled and gave Amy a quick kiss. Amy took the box from Ben and made him wear the ring. That ring somehow, reassured them both that they'd be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Things with Ben and Amy had been amazing, they'd never been happier. As Amy's due date came closer, Ben started going for birthing classes with her and helped her pick out Baby supplies. He'd already started trying to pick out a colour to paint the nursery. Amy loved how excited Ben was for this and Amy met their parents frequently and all was well for once and life was good.

They sat at the dining table eating dinner, when Amy felt some pain. Seeing her expression, Ben asked,"What's wrong?"

"I think my contractions are starting." Amy said, touching her stomach.

"Are you going into labour or something?" Ben asked.

"I think so." Amy said, in pain.

"Right now?" Ben asked not knowing what to do.

"Yes Ben!" Amy said in pain.

"Okay, okay. There's no need to panic." Ben said.

"I'm not panicking." Amy said.

"I know, I'm telling myself. Okay, the bag's in the bedroom. I'll drive you. It'll be okay." Ben said trying to get everything together without fainting.

He quicky helped Amy off the chair, picked up the bag, pillow and his keys.

"I'm having a baby." Amy said.

"Yeah, we're going to be a family. I love you." Ben said, giving Amy a quick kiss.

Ben tried driving as fast as he could while still be safe. He was always on the verge of fainting, seeing Amy in pain but he somehow stopped himself, knowing he couldn't. Amy needed him. On the way to the hospital, they called everyone and Ricky, on Ben's insistence.

Everyone reached as fast as possible. Everyone stayed in the waiting room while, Ben, Anne, George and Ashley were the ones in the room with Amy. Amy was in a lot of pain and insisted on a burger from the dairy shack. As Ben came out of the room to send the driver, while Amy shouted from her bed about how it had to be the dairy shack, he say Ricky sitting outside. After telling the driver, Ben went and sat next to Ricky.

"Hey." Ben said.

"Hey." Ricky said absentmindedly.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to be a father." Ricky said.

"Yeah, you are." Ben said.

"I'm really going to need a friend today. I'm going to a father, even though I don't deserve to be." Ricky said.

"Your past doesn't matter as long as you're a good father to this baby Ricky. I know I haven't always liked you and Amy being close but I do think you can be a good father to this baby." Ben said.

"Thanks Ben, thanks for being with Amy and being a friend to me when I needed it most." Ricky said.

Ben just smiled, as he got up to go back to Amy. Amy still had a couple of hours until she gave birth. She'd been in a lot of pain and the nurses had just given her the drugs. Amy was sleeping so Ben tried to be as quiet as he could when he walked into the room.

"Ben?" Amy asked sleepily.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Better." Amy said.

"Mike is just getting you your burger. And yes it's from the dairy shack." Ben said, before Amy could say anything.

"Thanks." Amy said.

Ben just went and sat by her bed.

"Hey Ben?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"I want you to be there with me when the baby is born." Amy said.

"Really?" Ben asked getting more excited than he should've. He just loved being able to be there for Amy, any chance he got.

"Yeah, I mean I want you to be by my head but I want you to be there." Amy said.

"Oh, Thank you Amy." Ben said.

But Amy couldn't hear Ben, she'd already slept off. Ben just sat back and smiled, happy to be able to help.


	14. Chapter 14

It felt like days before Amy actually gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Everyone took turns to come see her. Even though Amy was exhausted and overwhelmed at the same time, she didn't want to put her baby girl down.

Ben tried to give her some respite by holding her but she just kept shifting and crying in his arms. Amy wanted to laugh at the helpless look on Ben's face but she didn't have the energy. The delivery had taken everything out of her. It hurt even more than she had imagined and the only thing that made it better was having Ben by her side. She was surprised he didn't faint, there were times when it felt like Amy was holding Ben's hand to give him support and not the other way around. But they'd gotten through it. They'd gotten through the hard part of child birth and everything that led up to it and still manage to fall more in love with each other, more each day.

"Have you thought of a name?" Anne asked Amy, as George, Ashley and Ben stood around the bed.

"No. Do you guys have any suggestions?" Amy asked, hoping to get some help.

Everyone just shrugged. Before Amy could persuade them to suggest something, Leo came in. Walking up to Amy's bed, he said," Oh my, she's beautiful." Leo said smiling.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amy asked.

Leo nodded and held the baby in his arms. The baby didn't struggle even a little bit, which made Ben a little jealous. He really wished that he'd have been able to handle the baby, it would've given him some confidence that he could do this. But it seemed like Amy had forgotten all about it, as she looked over at Ben and smiled at him warmly.

Ricky came in, he'd wanted to come earlier but he kept losing the nerve. When he saw the baby, he was so overwhelmed that his eyes filled with tears. Amy didn't say anything, as if saying everything that needed to be said by handing him their child.

The rest of the day was spent in Ben shooting a video of everyone with the baby. Everyone had forgotten their problems, just for a little while. When it was late, Anne, George and Ashley went home to take a shower and change . They suggested that Ben do the same but he refused to leave Amy's side.

"You can go home, I'll be fine." Amy said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ben said.

Amy just smiled at Ben. Ben took a seat by the bed and none of them said anything, Ben thought Amy had fallen asleep, when she suddenly said, " Sarah."

"What?" Ben asked.

"We'll name her Sarah, after your mom." Amy said.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, you've always been there for this baby Ben and I want her to named after your mom." Amy said smiling.

"Thank you." Ben said, kissing Amy. He was just so overwhelmed, he didn't know what to say.

"No, thank you for being there, through all of it. You could've left anytime and I would've never blamed you but instead you've loved me unconditionally and decided to build a life with me, the kind of life I used to dream about." Amy said.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Amy said.

Ben had never felt so happy in his whole life. Everybody thought he was crazy for marrying Amy and wanting to be the father of her baby but he always knew she was the one for him. He now had a family, they now had a family.


	15. Chapter 15

The months following Sarah's birth were a blur. Ben and Amy got practically no sleep and found it hard to keep up with school. Their families and friends tried helping but they could only do so much.

Ben and Amy were getting late for school.

"Amy, come on, we're getting late." Ben said from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Amy shouted.

Amy had been a little unhinged since the baby was born, she was always irritable and angry. She never really slept and she used to just start crying about everything. Ben tried telling himself that it was just her hormones being all over the place and the pressure of the baby but he also didn't believe that anymore.

Ben and Amy had just come home from work and they still had homework. Ben could see how tired Amy was and said, "I'll put Sarah down, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can handle it ben." Amy said, irritated as always.

"I know you can Amy, I'm just saying you can get some sleep. I've got this." Ben said.

"I don't need you to have this Ben, I can handle this." Amy said, getting more irritated if that was even possible.

Ben just sighed and went to do his homework. This was what everyday was like. He just wanted to help and Amy went from wanting him to do everything to do nothing. He wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay but he could see himself losing Amy and Amy losing herself.

The next night, once Sarah was down, Ben decided to talk to Amy.

"Hey." He said, taking a seat on the table next to Amy, where she was doing her homework.

"Hey." Amy said smiling, she was in a good mood for a change.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Amy said.

"I've noticed that you've been a little irritated lately and that's completely understandable, it's just that I think that maybe talking to someone might help you." Ben said.

"Ben, you know why I'm irritable? It's because I'm fifteen and I have a baby and very clearly, I cant do this but I have to. I'm angry Ben." Amy said.

"I know and maybe talking to someone, will help you deal with that anger." Ben said.

"I don't need to talk to anyone, I'm fine." Amy said.

"Amy, I did some research. You're exhibiting all the signs of post partum depression." Ben said.

"Doing an internet search, doesn't make you a doctor Ben." Amy said, getting up and storming off.

Ben didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say or do anymore. Amy was shutting him out completely. He knew she needed to talk to someone, even she knew she needed to talk to someone. Ben decided to speak to Anne about this, he knew she was the only one who could talk Amy into doing this.

Ben went by Amy's parents' house before going home the next night. He knocked on the door.

"Hi Ben." Anne said smiling, moving aside to let Ben in.

"Hi, I know it's late but I wanted to speak to you about Amy." Ben said.

"What's going on?" Anne asked, gesturing Ben to take a seat at the table.

"Amy's been really irritable and angry these past few months and while that's completely understandable, I did some research and they're all signs of post partum depression. I really think she should see someone." Ben said, playing with his wedding band.

"Have you spoken to Amy about this?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, I tried yesterday but she completely shut me down. I figured you were the only one who could convince her to do this." Ben said.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." Anne said.

"Thanks Mrs. Juergens. Don't tell Amy I came by though, I don't think she's going to be too happy about it." Ben said.

"I won't and you can call me Anne. You're family now." Anne said smiling.

"Goodnight Anne." Ben said smiling.

"Goodnight Ben." Anne said, shutting the door.

Ben was going to do everything in his power to help Amy, this was when she needed him most. Even if Amy hated him for making her get help, he was going to make sure she got help and got better. She'd been through enough already.


	16. Chapter 16

Anne decided to take Amy out to lunch to speak to her about getting help. They decided to meet directly at Jeff's.

"Hey." Amy said, walking up to Anne at their usual booth.

"Hey." Anne said as she got up to hug Amy.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as she took a seat in front of anne.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"You haven't had any time to have lunch since you took over the business, so since you've called me here for lunch this has to be important." Amy said.

"I did want to speak to you about something." Anne said.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"I've noticed that you've been very irritable and angry lately and that's completely understandable. But I still think you should talk to someone." Anne said.

"Ben spoke to you, didn't he?" Amy asked, angrily crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but that's only because of how worried he is about you." Anne said.

"Like I told him, I'm just fine. I'm entitled to be angry." Amy said.

"I know Amy, nobody is blaming you for being angry. All we're saying is, it would be good for you to get some help in dealing with that anger." Anne said.

"I don't need any help." Amy said, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Amy said as she left.

Ben didn't know what to do anymore. He'd tried everything he could think of. As much as he hated the idea, he realized that Ricky was his last resort. So when Anne was at lunch with Amy and she'd hated texted Ben saying things with Amy weren't going well, he called Ricky over.

"What's so important that you wanted me to leave work and come up?" Ricky asked, entering the apartment.

"It's about Amy." Ben said as he gestured Ricky to take a seat on the couch.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked, as he sat down.

"She's been really angry and irritable lately." Ben said.

"She's bound to be, she's fifteen and a mother." Ricky said.

"I know! It's just, it's more than that. She keeps crying and doesn't sleep or eat." Ben said.

"Maybe it's just her adjusting to being a mother." Ricky said.

"But that's just the thing, I did some research and she's exhibiting all the signs of post partum depression." Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah and I've asked her to get help but she just doesn't listen to me." Ben said.

"So, do you want me to babysit Sarah or something?" Ricky asked, not knowing how else he could help the situation.

"No, I want you to speak to her about getting help, maybe tell her how much therapy helped you." Ben said.

"Oh, I don't know Ben, I don't know if that's a good idea." Ricky said.

"Ricky's right, It's not a good idea." Amy said from behind the two of them,were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't heard Amy coming in.

"Amy!" Ben said.

"What were you thinking Ben? Telling my mother I'm depressed? If you cant do this anymore, just say so!" Amy shouted.

"That's it! Enough!" Ricky said screaming.

Amy immediately shut up.

"You need help, you may not like it, but you do. I know you're angry and that's all my fault but you still need help Amy." Ricky said.

"And why should I listen to you?" Amy said angrily.

"Because I know what it's like to be angry and not want anyone's help. There is no point taking your anger out on other people. What happened wasn't Ben's or Anne's or anyone else's fault." Ricky said.

"Don't you think I know what?" Amy said.

"Look Amy, you need to get help, if not for yourself then do it for Sarah, because she needs her mom and do it for Ben, because it's killing him, seeing you like this." Ricky said and then he left the apartment.

Amy just stood there, soaking in all that Ricky had said. Maybe she did need help. She'd known she hadn't been herself for a while but she just didn't want to admit it. But seeing Ben look so helpless, she knew she had to do this for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Amy had finally agreed to go see Dr. Fields and so Ricky was over at the apartment to baby sit Sarah.

"Ben will be back, after dropping me. Until then, the diapers, the baby food, everything is in the bag. If you need anything, call me." Amy said, picking up her keys.

"Go, I've go this." Ricky said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy, I know how to babysit. Go, have a good session." Ricky said smiling.

Amy smiled and then left the apartment with Ben. Ben dropped Amy at Dr. Fields' office.

"As soon as you're done, give me a call and I'll come get you." Ben said, as he parked the car.

"Okay." Amy said taking a deep breath.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked.

"I'm okay, I think." Amy said.

"I'm really proud of you for doing this Amy." Ben said.

"Thanks Ben. Thanks for making me do this and staying with me." Amy said, leaning in to give Ben a quick kiss.

Amy got out of the car and Ben headed home. Amy just stood outside Dr. Fields' office for a couple of minutes, steadying herself. She knew this was the right thing to do, it was just hard. Amy took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Amy! Come on in." Dr. Fields said with a smile on his face.

Amy smiled and took a seat on the couch.

"So, how are you doing?" Dr. Fields asked once he'd taken a seat.

"Fine, I guess." Amy said, looking around his office.

"I know this hard Amy, but you're doing the right thing." Dr. Fields said.

Amy just smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?" Dr. Fields asked.

"I'm fine." Amy said. After a bit of hesitation, she said, "I'm angry."

"Why are you angry?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Because I had a plan, I was going to go to Julliard, fulfill all my dreams. But instead I went and got pregnant." Amy said.

"You can still fulfill your dream Amy." Dr. Fields said.

"That's easier said than done. I can barley manage school. And it's not only about the life I thought I'd have but it's that I have no life at all. I can't do anything." Amy said.

"How does that make you feel?" Dr. Fields said.

"It makes me feel trapped. Don't get me wrong; I love Sarah more than anything but I feel so trapped. Ben's been so great through all this but sometimes I wonder why he hasn't left me till now." Amy said.

"Why are you unsure of why Ben is with you?" Dr. Fields asked, while writing something in his legal pad.

"Because he deserves so much better than me. He shouldn't be trapped too, it's not even his child." Amy said.

"Maybe he's with you, because of how much he loves you." Dr. Fields said.

"I know he loves me but I feel so guilty for having put him in this situation. We're married and because of the baby he can't have a life either. I mean I feel so lucky to have a guy like him but part of why I'm angry is because along with me not having a normal life, Ben cant either." Amy said.

"What else are you angry about?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Ricky. I should've never been talked into having sex. He's the reason I'm in this situation. I know it's my fault too but I just can't help but blame him. I know he's stepping up and trying to be a good father but I can't forgive." Amy said.

"Well Amy, I think we've made some real progress today. You're starting to deal with your anger. If we keep having these sessions every week, I think you'll be just fine." Dr. Fields said.

Amy smiled. For the first time since Sarah was born, she felt hopeful. Hopeful about her future and that she and Ben could be parents and make their relationship work. Maybe everything wasn't as bad as it had seemed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter involve a three-year time jump. I hope you guys like it!**

It had been three years, since Ben and Amy had gotten married. They'd had tons of ups and downs but they were past all of them now. Amy had gone to therapy for a year and was now back to her old self. Sarah was turning out to be a beautiful young girl and Amy and Ricky had finally found their groove as her parents.

Amy woke up feeling like she was forgetting something. She tried her best to remember what it was but when she couldn't remember, she stopped trying and got out of bed. She loved Saturdays. They were the only days that she had any real time to spend with Ben and Sarah. Today was the second Saturday of the month and so even Ben had the day off.

Amy could smell French toast. Before she could even get out of bed, Ben along with little Sarah came into their bedroom with a tray full of food. They did this every Saturday they could, breakfast in bed.

"Good morning." Ben said going toward Amy and giving her a kiss.

"Good morning." Amy said smiling at Ben.

"Morning, mommy." Sarah said with a finger in her mouth.

"Morning baby." Amy said picking up Sarah.

Amy lived for these lazy mornings with Sarah and Ben. It was as if all her troubles would go away for a couple of hours and she was living in her own world with the two people she loved most.

"I have a surprise for you." Ben said.

"Really? What is it?" Amy asked, hoping Ben would just let it slip.

"If I tell you, it wont really be surprise, now would it? All I can tell you is that Ricky will be taking Sarah for the afternoon." Ben said.

"Come on, tell me something at least." Amy said.

"Can't." Ben said, with a smug smile on his face.

Amy spent the whole morning trying to figure out what Ben had planned for her but nothing came to mind. Sarah and Ben had been keeping a secret for a while, Amy knew that much. She tried bribing Sarah with a cookie, but she stayed mum. So, Amy decided to just wait and be surprised.

Ricky came by the apartment at around 3 and then Ben and Amy were off. Amy was blind folded, which only made her guess more.

"Are we going to Jeff's?" Amy asked.

"Why would I blind fold you, if I was taking you to Jeff's?" Ben asked, laughing a little.

"To surprise me, when we reached?" Amy asked.

"Haha, no we aren't going to Jeff's but, we are going for lunch." Ben said.

Amy spent the whole car ride trying to guess where they were going, to no avail. Finally, they'd reached their destination and Ben helped Amy out of the car.

"Here we are." Ben said.

"I still don't know where here is." Amy said.

"You will soon enough." Ben said.

Amy could feel the wet grass against her feet, the smell of grass and family picnics all around her. When she was just about to piece everything together, Ben took off her blind fold.

"It's our spot." Amy said, looking at the bench next to the fountain and then at Ben.

"We haven't been here in three years." Ben said, holding a picnic basket that Amy hadn't even noticed was there.

"Oh yeah, that was a great day. Please tell me that has wings in it." Amy said pointing at the basket.

"It wouldn't be a picnic without wings, now would it." Ben said, smiling at Amy's excitement.

Ben and Amy were sitting on their bench, eating wings when Ben looked over at Amy; putting his wing down in this plate.

"We've been through a lot these past three years, stuff that should've pulled us apart but somehow just got us closer together." Amy smiled at Ben, looking into his eyes.

"Three years ago today, I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me and nothing has been the same ever since. Everything has changed, except the love I have for you. I love you Amy, more each day. And I know that no one thinks we're married but I have been committed to you since the day we met. So, Amy Juergens, Will you legally marry me?" Ben said going down on one knee.

Amy had tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't say anything; she just kept looking at Ben in awe. She couldn't believe she'd gotten so lucky, to have found a guy who loved her as much as he did.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you." Amy said, pulling Ben into a passionate kiss.

"I asked your dad's permission this time, even Sarah's." Ben said, putting the huge diamond ring on Amy's finger.

"I can't believe it's been three years since you proposed. I knew today was important." Amy said.

Ben just smiled, looking at Amy. She always managed to take his breath away.

"I love you, Ben." Amy said.

"I love you too, Amy." Ben said.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Ben, legally." Amy said.

Ben just laughed and kissed Amy. Ben and Amy had been married for three years, they'd never cared about whether or not the world thought they were married. Ben proposed to Amy to show to her and the world that no matter what life threw at them, their love for each other would only grown stronger. No body thinks that you can meet your soul mate at fifteen, but Ben and Amy had. They'd known the second they met, that they'd be together forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter has a one year time jump. I hope you like it!**

Amy had started planning the wedding from the day Ben had proposed. She couldn't believe it had been a year since then. She and Anne were trying to find Amy the perfect wedding dress and this was the fifth store they had gone to that day. As Amy walked around the store, trying to look through wedding dresses, she thought back to the night Ben had proposed.

"I can't believe we're engaged. "Amy said lying on her bed, as she stared at her huge diamond ring.

"I can't believe I waited this long to ask you to marry me." Ben said, getting into bed next to Amy.

Amy just laughed and gave Ben a kiss. She'd never been this happy . She couldn't understand how she'd gotten so lucky. She had the most beautiful daughter and she still didn't know how she'd gotten such an amazing man to fall in love with her.

Amy was snapped out of her flashback of that night , when Anne came up to her with a dress.

"How about this one?" Anne asked.

"It's nice. I found a couple I liked in this rack too, I'll just go try them on." Amy said, taking the dresses off the rack.

"I can't believe you're getting married next week." Anne said.

"Me neither." Amy said, smiling.

"How are you feeling? Are you having any cold feet?" Anne asked, taking a seat on the couch, next to the changing rooms.

"You know, I thought as we got closer to the wedding, I'd start doubting if this was a good idea but I just get more sure, each day that this is what I want." Amy said, taking a seat next to Anne on the couch.

"That's great, Amy. I'm really happy for you and Ben. Ben is a great guy." Anne said.

"Yeah, he really is." Amy said smiling. "I'm going to go try these dresses on."

The first two dresses weren't as good as Amy had thought they were, but she still showed them to her mother, who felt the same way. It was when Amy tried on the third dress, that she knew that it was the one she wanted to wear on her wedding day. It was a strapless dress, that was a little puffy at the bottom, not too much but just enough for Amy to look like a princess. Amy went out to show the dress to her mother.

"What do you think?" Amy asked, turning around to show her mother the full dress.

"You look beautiful Amy." Anne said, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her little girl had grown up.

After buying the wedding dress, Anne and Amy went out for dinner. They spoke about Amy's childhood and Anne's wedding day. It was during the dinner that Amy had realized how caught up, she had been in her own life. She had lost out on so much time with her family. She was glad that her wedding was bringing them back together.

"Hey." Amy said, as she entered the apartment.

"Hey, how was dress shopping?" Ben asked, looking up from the TV.

"Amazing, I found the perfect dress." Amy said.

"That's great, I can't wait to see it." Ben said smiling.

"I cant wait to show it to you." Amy said, as she went to put the dress in their room.

Ben went back to watching TV.

"Hey Ben, can I ask you something?" Amy asked, coming out of their bedroom.

"Sure." Ben said turning off the TV.

"Are you having any second thoughts about the wedding?" Amy asked.

Ben sat up straight and said, "No, not at all, why are you?"

"No no, I just wanted to ask. I rather have us talk about these things, instead of pretending everything is okay, when its not." Amu said.

"Everything is okay, for real. I have no second thoughts, I've been wanting to marry you since the day we met." Ben said.

Amy smiled, reassured that Ben wanted this too. Amy had spent the past couple of years hating her life but she was finally seeing how lucky she was, everything she had ever wanted had come true, maybe just in a different order than the one she wanted. She'd found the perfect dress, that represented how Ben made her feel, like a princess.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy couldn't contain her excitement. She was finally marrying Ben tomorrow. She hated that Ben couldn't be with her tonight but it was worth it, as long as she could marry him. Ben was packing a bag of his stuff while Amy got ready for bed.

"I wish you could stay." Amy said walking to Ben.

"Me too, but I'll see you tomorrow and it'll so be worth it." Ben said smiling.

"Yeah." Amy said, trying to convince herself.

"Hey, I have something for you, something like a wedding gift. I wanted to give it to you on our wedding day but I just figured we'd be so busy with the reception and everything and I wont see you before the ceremony, so this is the only time that felt right." Ben said.

"You don't have to get me anything, Ben. You've already given me more than I could ever ask for." Amy said.

Ben smiled and went to get something from their closet. Amy tried peeping up behind him to see what he was getting but Ben was just too tall. Finally, he came out of the closet and handed Amy a big yellow envelope with a red bow on it.

Amy first looked at the envelope and then at Ben, confused, "What is it?"

"Open it." Ben said.

Amy opened it to find, two white envelopes inside with the Hudson University Logo on them, which confused her even more. Seeing her confusion, Ben said," I'm sorry I didn't wrap it better but things have been so crazy, I didn't have the time. Open them."

Amy, who was still confused, opened the envelopes. When she opened the first envelope, she found that it was a letter from the admissions office at Hudson University and it was address to her.

"It says I've gotten early acceptance to Hudson University." Amy said looking up at Ben.

"Yeah." Ben said, smiling.

"But I never applied." Amy said.

"I know, I applied for you. I know how crazy things have been for us and I knew you wouldn't have the time. I knew you wanted to, so I thought it was worth a shot." Ben said.

"Oh My God Ben, this is the best surprise ever! No one has ever done something so sweet for me before. Thank you, thank you!" Amy said, hugging Ben.

"Open the second envelope." Ben said laughing a little.

The second letter was also from the admissions department of Hudson university and it was addressed to Ben. Amy looked at Ben nervously, before reading ahead.

"You got in! Oh my god Ben, this is so perfect. Thank you so much! But I didn't know you wanted to go to Hudson." Amy said.

"I knew it was your dream school and my dream school is wherever you are Amy." Ben said.

Amy didn't think it was possible to be this lucky, to be this happy. She kissed Ben passionately, saying all the thanks she didn't know how to put in words, through this kiss.

"I didn't get you anything." Amy said, pouting a little.

"Are you kidding? You've given me the most beautiful family, I couldn't ask for anything more." Ben said smiling.

Amy smiled and hugged Ben as tightly as she could. She didn't want him to leave but she figured, the faster he left, the faster they could get married and she couldn't wait to start the rest of her life with Ben.


	21. Chapter 21

Amy woke up with the ringing of her alarm. From the second she opened her eyes, she couldn't stop smiling. This day was going to perfect. When she woke up, her mom was already working on getting everything in place.

Amy quickly got out of bed and had a shower, while Anne and Ashley started to grab their dresses and head to the church. Once they reached the church, Anne and Ashley got ready in a hurry and started helping Amy. Anne couldn't stop crying and Ashley kept rolling her eyes.

Once Amy was ready, Anne said sniffing,"Honey, you look beautiful."

"Yeah, you do look okay." Ashley, which meant Amy looked beautiful.

Amy said,smiling. "Thank you, both of you. For not just today but for standing by me for the past couple of years, I don't know what I would've done without you."

Anne just hugged Amy and made Ashley join in too. While they were hugging, George came in, and said,"You ready Ames?"

"Yeah." Amy said wiping away her tears.

George smiled and Amy put her arm in his.

Ben was tying his tie in the room at the back of the church while Leo and Henry sat at the couch watching him, while Ricky was helping John with his bow tie, when Jack walked in.

"Hey guys, there's a bit of a problem. My dad's stuck in Arizona, there's a thunderstorm there and he wont be able to come in time for the ceremony."

Seeing Ben's panicked expression, Leo said," Calm down Ben, we'll figure a way out."

Ben took a deep breath and started pacing the floor to try and think of a way to solve this problem before he had to tell Amy about it.

"Henry can do it!" Ben said having a eureka moment.

"What?" Henry said.

"Yeah, you can registered with those online websites and you can officiate the ceremony." Ben said.

"No." Henry said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, you're my best friend. I need you, do this for me." Ben said.

"I don't even know what to say." Henry said.

"Say anything, you want. Just do it, please?" Ben said.

Henry after a bit of hesitation said, "Okay."

"Oh thanks so much Henry." Ben said breathing a sigh of relief.

Leo looked at his watch and said, "It's time for us to go."

Jack, Leo, Ben, Henry, Ricky and John who was in Ricky's arms took their places. Many people were surprised, including Ricky that Ben had asked him to be one of his groomsmen but over the past couple of years, they'd gone through so much and really become close. That was the same reason why Amy had asked Adrian, Grace and Alice to be her bridesmaids.

After taking Ricky's permission, Ben had asked John to be his best man. Leo was happy to just be helping John with his duties.

"How are you doing?" George asked Amy as they approached the church.

"Good, I'm really happy dad." Amy said, smiling at her father.

"That's great Amy, you really deserve it. I just can't believe my little girl is all grown up." George said, tearing up a little.

"I'll always be your little girl dad." Amy said, tearing up a little herself.

George starting chocking up but steadied himself and smiled at Amy before starting to walk her down the aisle.

When Ben saw Amy, his heart skipped a beat. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman in his whole life. It was as if none of the two hundred people , were even there. It was just him and Amy, that's how it had always felt with her. He still couldn't understand what he'd done to deserve someone so beautiful, inside and out.

Once George and Amy had reached the end of the aisle, Amy kissed George on his cheek. George shook hands with Ben and went to take his seat next to Anne, while Amy went to stand in front of Ben. Neither of them could stop smiling. Amy was a little shocked to see Henry instead of jack's dad and turned to look at Ben who told her, he'd explain later.

"You look beautiful." Ben whispered to Amy, making her blush.

"You maybe seated. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Ben Boykewitch and Amy Juergens in the bonds of holy matrimony." Henry said, taking a deep breath. He continued, "I have known Ben and Amy for a long time and I cant think of any two people more perfect for each other. "

Ben and Amy smiled at Henry and then at each other.

"I understand that the two of you have written your own vows?" Henry asked, now sounding like an actual minister.

"Yeah." Ben said. He took the ring he had gotten for Amy, from John and made her wear it. "Amy, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. We've been through so much together, stuff that should've torn us apart beyond repair but it only brought us closer together. You're perfect in every way. You're the perfect mother, wife, sister, daughter. I know that there are going to be times when everything will be hard but even on those days, I promise to love you and make sure that you never cry. I promise to never let you go, to never run, to always be there and be everything you need and deserve me to be. Nobody thought that we would last because I don't think they understood the love I have for you. The love, I will always have for you Amy. Always and Forever."

Amy couldn't stop crying. She somehow gulped down the lump in her throat and began, making Ben wear the wedding band she had gotten for him." Ben, you saved me. Saved me from my circumstances, from me. You never left my side even when you probably should have. You have given me the kind of life I used to dream of. I used think fairy tales were a lie, that there was no knight in shining armor who saved the damsel in distress but then, I met you and you rescued me and took me away. You're my prince charming, my best friend. You're what I never thought I would have. I love you, more than I thought was possible and I always will."

By this point, everyone was crying and smiling at the same time, including Ben.

"Do you Ben Boyekwitch, take Amy Jurgens to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to.." Henry said.

"I do!" Ben said interrupting Henry, making everyone laugh a little.

"Do you Amy Juergens take Ben Boyekwitch to be your lawfully.." Henry said.

"I do!" Amy said.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California and the internet people, I now pronounce you man and wife." Henry said smiling.

Ben kissed Amy in the most passionate yet tender way. The looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces, knowing their lives together would be just how they dreamed they would be, perfect.


End file.
